I'm in love with a felon
by bravestarr
Summary: Kurt insults the mayor of Boston and is hiding with Carey so the mayor won't find him. Carey starts to fall for Kurt all over again and he starts to fall for her.
1. I will hide you

Carey: I really like this guy he is super-hot. He is kind, caring, and never says no. He treats me with respect, but that was long ago. Now we are separated and I don't know what he is…

Reporter: Famous rock star Kurt Martin was arrested for insulting the mayor of Boston and is facing twenty years in prison, she said.

Kurt: Hello Carey, miss me? He said in a deep flirty voice with a smirk on his face.

Carey: Kurt, what are you doing here? She asked in a shocked voice.

Reporter: Breaking news Rock star Kurt Martin skipped court and is nowhere to be found, she said.

Carey: How could you insult the mayor? She asked him.

Kurt: Easy, He said my music was an abomination and I said he has no taste in music. Then he called the cops, he told her.

Carey: I know Kurt is a bad boy and all, I've know that since kindergarten, but I never knew he would be this bad. I kind of like it I… No I can't think like that we are divorced and I can't like him we are friends and that is it, she thought.

Kurt: You will keep me here until the heat dies down? He asked in that flirty deep voice of his.

Carey just stood there blushing and gazing into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt: Carey, is anyone home? He asked his friend.

Carey: Uh, sure you can stay until summer, she told him.

Kurt: Why can't I stay longer? He asked.

Carey: I'm sorry Kurt, but I don't want the boys to see you when they get back from Seven seas high, she told him.

Kurt: What is that? He asked her.

Carey: It is high school on the S.S. Tipton cruise ship, she told him.

Kurt: I see. He asked her.

Kurt: She is so beautiful the way her long curly red hair bounces with each step she takes, he thought.

Kurt walked over to Carey and placed his arms around her waist and leaned in close to her. Carey turned her head just enough to see Kurt face. He was smiling and so was she. Kurt moved the loose hair from Carey's face and she blushed. They both were wishing this could last forever, but they knew it wouldn't. That made them sad.


	2. I still love him

Carey: I know he's a felon, but I love him... Yes I love him and I'm proud to say it. He is the only guy who has ever understood me, she thought.

Then Kurt kissed Carey on the lips and she let him. Kurt let go of Carey and she walked over to the couch. He followed her there. They both sat down. Kurt put his arm around Carey and she rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes and smiled. Kurt kissed her forehead ever so gently. This made Carey smile even more. She opened her eyes to see Kurt looking at her with a smile on his face.

Kurt: I love you, he whispered in her ear.

Carey: I love you too, she whispered back.

They just sat there in each other's arms until Carey had to go to work. Carey put on her favorite dress. It was the red one she wore in the Tipton commercial and she also wore her black heals.

Kurt: You look very beautiful in that dress, he told her.

Carey: Thank you, she said while blushing.


	3. Talking to the boys and inhalers

They went to sleep. Sometime in the night after they fell asleep, Carey snuggled up against Kurt. He woke up and saw her snuggled up against him and smiling. He gave her a kiss in the forehead, put his arms around her and went back to sleep. Carey woke up and Kurt made her breakfast.

Carey: You didn't have to do any of this, she told him.

Kurt: I know I wanted to, he said while giving her a peck on the cheek.

Carey: He's done a bad thing, but he is acting like the sweet romantic friend I once knew and I like it, she thought.

Carey cell phone went off.

Carey: Hi Cody, she said in a happy cheerful voice.

Cody: I wanted to tell you, Bailey and I are finally dating, he told her in a happy voice.

Carey: Oh Cody, that's wonderful sweetie, she told him.

They talked for a while.

Kurt: What did Cody want? He asked her.

Carey: He and Bailey are going out, he told him.

Kurt: Yah right, he told her.

Carey: They don't know about what is going on with you, she told him.

Kurt: Really? He asked her.

Carey: Yah, she said while giving him a kiss on the lips.

Then Kurt's phone rang he opened one eye and looked at it still kissing Carey. Kurt stopped kissing Carey and answered the phone.

Kurt: Hey Zack, he said.

Zack: When are you coming to visit, we really miss you? He asked.

Kurt: Not for a long time my band is pretty busy right now, he told him.

Zack: Ok bye, he said in a sad voice.

Carey: I can't believe you lied to Zack like that, it's kind of hot, she told him.

Kurt walked slowly towards her and it turned her on. He kissed her for a long, long time. Carey was out of breath so she reached for her inhaler.

Carey's mind: Don't do it, it's not cool to use an inhaler after kissing a guy.

She moved her hand away from her pocket and let Kurt kiss her again.

Kurt: Still using your inhaler I see, he told her.

Carey: How did you know? She asked him still out of breath.

Kurt: Most girls I kiss don't run out of breath like that, he told her.

Carey was embarrassed by this.

Kurt: Did the doctors do nothing to help you? He asked her.

Carey: They tried, but it's not asthma, she told him.

Kurt: Then what it is, he said in the deep voice knowing she would give in to the voice.

Carey: It has to do with my heart and lungs when I'm around cute guys, she told him.

Kurt tried not to laugh at this, but he couldn't help himself.

Carey: Ha, ha very funny. When I'm around cute guys my breath goes away, she said in a sarcastic tone.

Kurt: I never heard of girls needing inhalers just to talk to guys, he said.

Carey: It is a rare incurable condition, she told him.

Kurt: I'm sorry for laughing, he told her in a low voice.

Carey: That's ok you didn't know. I mean we've known each other since kindergarten and I never told you because I was embarrassed by it. When I sing my heart is normal, but around guys it gets weaker, well certain guys that is, she told him.

Kurt: I see, I would have done the same thing, he told her.


	4. Dancing and lies

Carey walked over and kissed the right corner of Kurt's lip. Then she hugged him and would not let go.

Carey: I never want you to leave, she said while giving him a slight kiss on the cheek.

Kurt: I won't I promise, he said.

Kurt held Carey in his arms and rested her head on his chest. Kurt stroked her hair Carey started to cry a bit, but she realized that she should not dread Kurt leaving, but enjoy right now. Kurt turned on the stereo.

Kurt: Would you like to dance? He asked her.

Carey: Sure, she said with a smile.

They danced for what seemed like hours until Carey had to go to work. Carey left and Kurt noticed something. He opened the photo book and there were photos of Carey with another man. The date on the book was recent.

Kurt: I'm going to have a long talk to Carey about this. Cheating on this guy for me? Or more importantly cheating on me for this guy, why did she not tell me about her boyfriend? If I would have known I would have not asked to stay here. I would have gone somewhere else.

Carey came back from work and Kurt look upset and hurt.

Carey: Kurt what's wrong? She asked him.

Kurt: How could you not tell me you had a boyfriend? He cried.

Carey saw the book.

Carey: Kurt I…

Kurt: He gave you a wedding ring! He shouted.

Carey: Kurt please let me…

Kurt: I'm out of here! He shouted.

Carey: The ring was a not a wedding ring, she said in a low town with her head down.

Kurt turned his head around to see the look on her face.

Carey: The man in the book is my cousin and the ring is a family ring, she told him.

Kurt felt stupid and ashamed for all the things he said to Carey, accusing her of cheating on him, that was not like her.

Carey: If I was dating another guy I never would have let you stay here, she told him.

Kurt felt even more stupid now. He shut the door and walked towards her.

Kurt: Carey, I am so sorry for accusing you of cheating and for that I am sorry. I just get really jell…

Carey stopped him with a kiss.

Carey: Apology accepted, she told him with a smile on her face.

They both went to bed when Carey started sleep sing.


	5. Carey's sleep talking and Kurt's song

Carey: Life in the city Yeah that's all we've known A concrete jungles always been our home  
But now all that's changed It's getting really strange, she sang in a sleepy voice.

Kurt woke up to see what was going on.

Carey: Live like kings That would rule A couple of thrones Yeah that'd be cool One things for sure We'd always have fun Living the life under the, she drifted off in to dream land again.

Kurt: Glad that's…

Carey: I love… Kurt.

You could not hear the rest because she mumbled it. Kurt was pleased by what Carey said about loving him not the Pair of Kings song. Carey was awoken the next morning to the sound of a guitar.

Kurt: Pretty little girl who keeps changing her hair. She looks so cool, she looks so fine. I can't believe she is mine. That pretty little girl who keeps changing her hair, he sang.

Carey: The song you wrote me 16 years ago, she said with a big smile.

Kurt: Every time I sing that song it reminds me of you, he said in that deep flirty voice.

Carey: Oh Kurt, she said in a high pitched squeaky voice.

Kurt played the guitar for her and she liked it.

Carey: Kurt is serenading me, I am the luckiest girl in the world, she thought with a big smile in her face.

Kurt taught Carey how to play the guitar.

Kurt: She is learning faster than I thought she would? I like that, he thought.

Carey: Kurt held me in his arms and showed me how to play his guitar and it was romantic, she said in a flustered dumb voice.


	6. The news and reminiscing

After that...

Carey: I have a better since of humor than you, she told him.

Kurt: You do not, he cried.

Reporter: So Mayor, do you think Kurt is with his ex-wife Carey? She said while a picture of Carry appeared on the screen.

Mayor: I don't think so they are separated and that is the end of those two. They were a mess from the start I saw it I…

Carey turned off the TV.

Carey: I can see why Kurt did what he did, she thought.

The phone rang and Carey answered it.

Lady: Hi I you or any one you know harboring a felon? She asked.

Carey: What would happen if I lied? She asked.

Lady: You would have to pay a five thousand dollar fine, she told her.

Carey: Then no, she said.

Carey hung up the phone.

Carey: Kurt they are after you, they are using phones now to look for you, she told him.

Kurt: That is lame, he told her.

Carey: I know, she told him.

They kissed some more and started talking about the boys.

Kurt: Remember the time Zack got his first toy truck? He loved it so much. He played with it all the time, he said while Carey snuggled up against him.

Carey: Or the time Cody got his first A, she told him.

Kurt: Remember when we first brought the boys home from the hospital? He asked her.

Carey: Yah, we did not know what we were doing, but we survived and so did they. They turned out alright, she told him.

Kurt: We are great parents, he told her.


	7. Busted and the end

On the S.S. Tipton,

Lady: Have you seen Kurt Martin? She asked him.

Cody: No I haven't, well not for a while that is, he told her.

Lady: If you see him turn him into the Boston police he still owes us twenty years, she said.

Cody hung up the phone and went on the computer.

Cody: Zack get over here! He shouted.

Zack: What is it Cod…

Famous Rock star Kurt Martin insults the mayor of Boston and is facing twenty years in jail and is nowhere to be found.

Zack: I talked to him the other day. He said he was on tour with his band, now I know that was a lie.

Cody: I got to warn mom, he said.

Cody called Carey.

Carey: Hi Cody, she said.

Cody: Mom dad in on the loose the cops can't find him. He is facing twenty years in…

Carey: That's nice dear, bye, she told him.

Cody: Dad is so with mom, she did not sound concerned when I told her the news, he told Zack.

It was summer break and Zack and Cody were coming home. Maddie found Kurt in Carey's sweet. Once she left she called 911.

Cop: Come out with your hands up we have the place surrounded! He shouted.

Kurt did not come out so they came in. They busted the door down and found Kurt kissing Carey. They pulled them apart. Carey was resting the officer so he tazed her. Carey fell to the ground and was hand cuffed. Kurt was cuffed as well. Zack and Cody arrived to the hotel to see their parents being arrested.

The mayor decided to lower Kurt's sentence so he is in jail for ten years. Carey had to pay five thousand dollars for hiding Kurt.

Carey: I will wait for you, she whispered to Kurt.

Carey went to visit Kurt as often as she could. The boys visited too. Carey could not wait for Kurt to be set free. Ten years Cody and Baily got married and had a beautiful baby girl, Zack and Maya got married and had three boys and two girls, Last, but most importantly Carey and Kurt got remarried and lived happily ever after.

Carey: I really like this guy he is super-hot. He is kind, caring, and never says no. He treats me with respect and I love him. I am so excited to get to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life and best friend Kurt.


End file.
